This single dose study will assess the release of rhGH from ProLease hGH and the induction of IGF-1 and associated binding proteins in adult patients with growth hormone defeciency. The levels of growth hormone, IGF-1, and associated proteins will be measured intensely to provide a description of the initial release pattern the first 48 hours after administration.